A Long Week
by Thesandyman14
Summary: Pacifica has to stay at the mystery shack, will Mabel, Candy and Grenda get sweet revenge? or will help come for Pacifica in the unlikeliest form DipperxPacifica
1. Chapter 1

One day in Gravity Falls, Pacifica was in her room trying to think of who to pick on today, she had a board with pictures of everyone in town on it.

She had finished crossing names off a very long (and overcomplicated) list when her parents came into her room with nervous smiles on their faces.  
"Pacifica, we're going out for a while" her dad said  
"K, have fun" she said, not looking up from her list  
"The thing is, the person we got to take care of you won't come here" her mum said  
"What? Is their anyone really that lazy? Who is it"  
They both looked nervous and said "Stan Pines"

"Grunkle Stan, who was that on the phone" asked Mabel  
"Well, I got good news and bad news" Stan said  
"What's the good news?" said Dipper, looking up from the journal  
"Well, we're gonna have someone else helping watch the shack for a while"  
"What's the bad news" Dipper asked suspiciously  
Stan looked worried "Its Pacifica"  
"WAIT! WHAT?" Mabel shouted at the top of her lungs

"WHAT! WHY?" yelled Pacifica, also at the top of her lungs  
"Don't worry, its only for a week" her mum said worriedly  
"A WEEK!" She yelled  
"Well, time to go!" her dad said, pulling his wife to the car  
"I'd better start walking, seeing how they ALWAYS take the car" Pacifica groans to herself

"Why is she coming here?" Mabel asks after calming down a little  
"Her parents paid me to, why else?" Stan responded a little irritated  
Mabel was about to complain before she realised something  
"Wait, she's gonna be here, alone?" She asks  
"Yes" Stan says  
"With no one else around? She asks  
"That's basically the same question" Dipper says before Stan can answer  
Mabel gets a devilish grin on her face "I need to use the phone"  
She runs to the phone and calls Candy and Grenda  
"Girls, its payback time"

Pacifica has been walking for a half hour, when she finally sees the Mystery Shack  
"Wow, this place looks even worse than last time I was here, even the S on the sign has fallen off"  
She decides its best to get this over with so she knocks on the door, Dipper is the one that answers  
"Oh, hey Pacifica" Dipper says a little uneasily, he didn't trust Pacifica, not in the slightest  
"Hi, um…" she started, forgetting his name  
"Dipper" he said "my name is Dipper"  
"Right, Dipper" She says with a smile which made Dipper smile too  
Wait, what?  
Dipper was confused, what was he thinking? why did he care about her smile? Why did he care about her at all?  
"Uh… word of warning, Mabel's got her friends round" Dipper said, trying to not be awkward  
"Thanks Dipper" She said walking in  
"This is gonna be the longest week ever" Dipper said to himself

"Alright lets get some ground rules, first, you have to work at the shack for free" Stan says, explaining to Pacifica  
"Whatever" She says  
"Rule #2 you must- hey where'd ya go" He says, realising she's gone

"OW! What's the big idea?" Pacifica groans after being pulled into a room by Mabel  
"Shut up you brat" Mabel snaps at her  
This shocks Pacifica as she'd never seen Mabel mad, she looks behind her and sees that Candy and Grenda are there, equally as mad  
"Look, I don't want any trouble" Pacifica tries reasoning, realising that insults would make this situation worse  
"Its far too late for sorry" Mabel says with a grin on her face  
"No, please let me GO!" Pacifica yells


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper was reading in the shack for a while, when he looked up he saw that no one was helping, not Mabel, not Pacifica, even Soos was gone.  
"Hey Grunkle Stan, where is everyone?" Dipper asks, slightly annoyed that he's been doing everything  
"I asked Soos to get something from the store for me" He explains "I haven't seen the others all day, why don't ya go look for them"  
And with that Stan sent Dipper off and went back to reading Gold Chains For Old Men Magazine.

Dipper had checked almost every room in the shack he knew about.  
Almost.  
He quickly ran to the room where the carpet was when he heard someone yell from the other side.  
Dipper bashed the door down and was honestly shocked at what he saw.  
Mabel had a bat in her hand and was about to hit Pacifica round the face with it.  
"D..Dipper, hi, how's it going" Mabel said while looking at her brothers shocked face  
"What the heck are you doing?" Dipper said, getting quite angry now  
"She always bullies us, I'm just giving her what she deserves" Mabel said furiously  
"No One deserves THIS!" He says, losing his cool  
"Dipper, I…"  
"NO! I don't wanna here it" Dipper snapped  
He got Pacifica out of the room, not taking his eyes off Mabel until he shut the door.

"I can't believe her, she's never acted like this before" Dipper said to Pacifica  
She just nodded  
"Sorry, I should've checked on you first, are you hurt?" Dipper asked sympathetically  
Pacifica was shocked, after everything she'd done to Dipper and his family, he was actually worried?  
She realised she'd just been standing there  
"I'm OK, just a little shaken up" she said while blushing  
Wait, what  
Why was she blushing?, she couldn't figure it out, I men its not like she liked Dipper, right, she'd only had an actual conversation like twice  
"Hey, you sure you're okay? You keep like going silent for a long time" Dipper said, making her blush even more  
"Yeah… just got a lot on my mind" She responds  
"If you say so" Dipper says while getting out his book

"No, no, NO!"  
Mabel was furious, out of all the people, it had to be her own twin, she thought he would support her through everything  
"Maybe we did go a little too far" Candy says  
"I didn't see you trying to stop me"  
The other girls gasped, this wasn't the same Mabel  
"Whatever, I don't need your help!" Mabel said, storming off

Pacifica was helping Dipper man the cash register  
"So… what do you do for fun around here" Pacifica asked Dipper, they were both really bored  
"Well usually we…" Dipper stopped  
"Go on" She motioned for him to continue  
"You'll just think its dumb" He said  
Wait, why did he care what she thought? Dipper was really confused.  
"Promise I won't" She said smiling, which made Dipper give in  
Why? He had no clue

"We usually look for some sort of creature in the woods" He said, looking away  
"Have you ever seen any of these" She asked  
"Huh" he turns back around to see Pacifica looking through the pages in his journal.  
"Well yeah, a few" He said  
"Are you going to tell me about it?" she asked  
"Only if you wanna hear about it" He said, being cautious  
"Of course, I love things like this" She said excitedly  
"Really?" Dipper was shocked to here this, he wouldn't think someone like Pacifica would be interested in mysteries and monsters  
"Yeah, just don't go spreading it around" She said "Now tell me a story"


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper had spent all afternoon telling Pacifica about all his and Mabels adventures, she listened to all of it, it never became boring.  
"Wow, would you look at the time" Dipper said, looking at the clock  
"Uh… Dipper, where should I sleep" Pacifica asks  
"You're SLEEPING here?" Dipper said, sounding harsher than he meant to  
"If you don't like me then FINE!" she said, upset at Dipper, she went off to find Stan  
"Wait, I didn't mean it like that" but she was already gone

Pacifica ran and actualy started crying  
"I should've known" she thought "he'll never like me, he doesn't want anything to do with me"  
She heard someone come in so she turned around so they couldn't see her face  
"Hey kid, I figured out where you can sleep"  
She just nods  
"You alright kid?"  
"I'm fine old man, now take me to my room" She said angrily  
Stan shows her to her room  
"Everything's already in here, make sure you're up early"  
"Sure, whatever"  
And with that Stan left her alone in her room where she began crying again

Mabel was in the attic, thinking about what to do to Pacifica next when Dipper came up, he looked upset  
"Hey Dipper… sorry about earlier" She lied, she wasn't sorry at all  
"Its OK" Dipper said as he sat down and bean writing in the journal  
A few hours passed and the twins didn't say anything during that time  
"Mabel, I think I upset Pacifica" Dipper finally said  
"How?" she said while trying not to laugh  
"I yelled at her when I found out she was sleeping here"  
"She's SLEEPING here" Mabel yelled  
"Yeah, anyway what should I do?" He asked  
"Just go apologise" She said  
"When?"  
"How about right now?"  
"Yeah… you're right" He said while leaping off the bed, and running to the guest room  
Mabel just sat their and noticed something on Dippers bed, the journal  
"Of course" she said with an evil grin on her face  
She went over to her bright pink box and pulled out a book. With a six-fingered hand on it, with the number 2 inside  
"Thank you, Lil Gideon" She said

Pacifica had calmed down and was searching the room for something to do when someone knocked on the door  
"Who is it?"  
"Its Dipper…"  
She opened the door and was met with the boy she'd been thinking about all day  
"Hey, I um… just wanna say sorry for earlier, I didn't mean it in a mean way, I just didn't know" he apologises  
She couldn't believe it, he DID care, at least a little  
"Don't worry Dipper, its alright" she says  
And without warning she gave Dipper the biggest hug she'd ever given  
"Bye" she said, quickly shutting the door  
Dipper couldn't believe it, why did he feel so warm and tingly, was he ill? He doesn't LIKE her, does he?  
He decided to go to bed and worry about it in the morning

When Dipper got back upstairs, Mabel looked really out of it, almost like she'd seen a ghost  
"Um… Mabel, you Okay?" Dipper asks  
"Just tired…" and with that she got into bed and fell asleep almost immediately, Dipper did the same

Pacifica was really happy but she didn't know why, she'd never felt this about any of her old boyfriends, and there have been a few, but why Dipper? He was the complete opposite of the guys she went out with.  
"Maybe that's why, because he's different" She thought as she got into bed  
"Hope I dream about him" She thought before falling asleep  
Unfortunately her dreams weren't what she was expecting, but they all ended the same, and with the same words…

"I'll be watching you"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, The twins are eating breakfast  
"Mabel could you at least TRY and be nicer to Pacifica?" Dipper says  
"What, I haven't done anything since yesterday" She said  
"Good" Dipper said  
"Why do you care so much anyway"  
This was the question Dipper was trying to avoid  
"Well, we gotta be good because she's our guest" Dipper said  
"Okay, if you say so" said Mabel, not convinced  
The two finish eating when Pacifica walks in, looking like a wreck

"Woah, what happened to you, you actualy look better" Mabel mocked  
Pacifica ignored her "I got barely any sleep last night"  
Mabel got a huge grin on her face, she had to leave the room so they didn't see it  
"What's up, you can tell me" Dipper said, seeing she was quite shaken up  
"I just had some bad dreams" she whispered "y..y..you were in some of them"  
Dipper was even more confused, she was dreaming… about him?  
"What happened in those dreams?"  
"I can only remember one thing" She said, trembling  
"What's that?" Dipper asked curiously  
"A voice… it said…" She began but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps  
"Hey dorks… oh, Pacifica" Wendy said while walking in  
"Hey Wendy, how's it going?" Dipper said, very quickly  
Wendy looked at him, forgetting that Pacifica was even there "It's going awesome Dipper, I got two tickets to the fair this Thursday"  
"Who're you going with?" Pacifica asked, trying to get along with everyone  
"Well, no one yet"  
"HEY! ALL OF YOU GET TO WORK!" Stan yelled from the other room  
"See ya later Dip" Wendy said as she went to watch the gift shop

Pacifica was upset, she knew Dipper liked Wendy and would try at every opportunity to convince her to go with him.  
On any other week, that would have been the case but Dipper didn't really want to leave Pacifica alone for two long, he was kind of her only friend at the moment.  
"Hey um… you wouldn't mind if I went with Wendy, right?" he asked  
"Of course not, why would I care!" she snapped back  
"Fine, then" he said, while walking off

Wendy was working, and Dipper was about to ask to go with her but then he saw Robbie walk in.  
"Hey, Wendy I heard you got two tickets for the fair" He said  
"Robbie, no, I will never go with you"  
"Its not like you got anyone else to go with" he muttered  
At that point Dipper decided to go check what's going on  
"Oh yeah, well I'm…" Wendy looks at Dipper "I'm going with Dipper" she says calmly  
Dipper was shocked but tried not to show it  
"Well… fine, see if I care" Robbie said as he walked out of the shack  
"So… you're going with me, huh" Dipper said, smiling  
"Hope you don't mind"  
"Nah, who else would I go with" Dipper said, feeling a little guilty that he'd basically ditched Pacifica

Robbie walked to the woods  
"Alright kid, I did you're dirty work, now pay up"  
Mabel walked out from behind a tree and gave Robbie a briefcase full of money  
"Thank you, Robbie" she said while smiling devilishly  
"Hey kid, where'd you get all this" he said pointing at the briefcase  
"Lets just say I have a friend who knows lots of things"  
And then she walked back to the shack.

Pacifica had to help Soos fix some lights in the shack  
"Hey, Soos" she said  
"Yeah" he said, not looking away from what he was doing  
"Why does Dipper like Wendy so much?" she asked  
"Well from what he's told me, its because she's pretty and smart and talented and doesn't need a load of makeup to look good, stuff like that"  
"Oh…" she says, a little disappointed that she was none of those things  
"Don't worry, this is Dipper we're talking about, I'm sure he'll remain friends with everyone" He says, trying to cheer her up  
"You're right, thanks Soos"

"Why'd you wanna see us Mabel?" Grenda said as she and Candy walked in to Mabels room  
"Girls, you're here, good, I want to introduce you to someone else who is gonna help us"  
"Who is it, I don't see anyone"  
The girls couldn't see anything but they heard the voice  
"Of course you don't see me, I'm invisible"  
They jumped as the space next to Mabel began to materialise.  
They'd never seen anything like it, A yellow triangle, with a top hat and a bow tie, and one soul-piercing eye.  
"Ladies allow me to introduce my friend" Mabel said  
"Name's Bill Cipher" The Triangle said


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls seriously didn't know what to do about this, here was their best friend telling them to work with a floating triangle, without making a fuss about it?  
"Mabel, who or… what is he?" Candy asked  
"I can explain myself" Bill said "I'm a dream demon, I go into peoples heads and give them nightmares"  
"Ok, but how does that help us?" Grenda asks  
"Well, how bout you listen to this" Bill said  
Then out of nowhere his body became like a television, showing Him entering Pacifica's mind the night before, it fast-forwarded a bit, now showing her tossing and turning in her sleep  
"Hahaha, it never gets old" Bill said while laughing hysterically  
"Don't you think this is a bit TOO mean" Grenda pointed out  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" Mabel shouted  
The girls and even Bill, were shocked  
"Hey, um… Shooting Star, are you feeling okay? Feeling… ya know… you?" Bill asked  
"Who else would I be?" she said "now, all of you out!"  
She slammed the door after kicking Candy, Grenda and Bill out

"Well, I better get out of here before someone sees me" Bill says  
"Wait" Candy says as Bill is about to leave  
"What is it kid?"  
"Did you notice something… off about Mabel?"  
"Yeah, its like she's a completely different person" Bill said  
"Do you think you could keep an eye on her" Grenda said  
"I only have one but sure, just because I'm worried"  
"Thanks" the girls say  
"Remember, reality is and illusion, the universe is a hologram. Buy gold, BYE!"  
Their was a bright flash and then he was gone.  
"Well… lets go" Candy said, not sure how to react to what she'd just seen

"Mabel, Mabel, Mabel!" Dipper said, running up the stairs  
"Jeez, what is it, Dip?" Mabel said after Dipper had pretty much broken the door down  
"You'll never guess" Dipper says  
"Don't tell me, Wendy asked you to go to the fair"  
"No… wait, yes, how did you…" He started  
"Dipper, I'm a girl, I know why boys do certain things  
"Ok, whatever, by the way, have you seen Pacifica anyway? I haven't seen her since this morning"  
"No, I've been… out all day" She said uncomfortably  
"Well, I'm gonna go find her" Dipper said, running out the room and slamming the door behind him  
"Seriously, he's going with Wendy and he STILL cares about her?" Mabel says to herself "This is gonna be harder than I thought, goodnight… Mabel"  
With that she got into bed  
"This is not good" Bill said "Not good at all"

Dipper walked around the shack but couldn't find Pacifica anywhere  
"Hey Soos, where's Pacifica?" Dipper asked  
"Dunno, dude, last I saw she was asking me some thing about you…" Dipper stared at him "Tube, yeah she wanted to learn about Youtube"  
"Really? Why?" Dipper asks  
Pacifica walks in with a scared look on her face  
"Woah, what's up?" Dipper says "you look like you've seen a ghost"  
"That's not far off, follow me, you're the expert, right?" Pacifica says, still trying to regain her breath after running  
This makes Dipper blush "yeah I'm the… expert" he says

Dipper, Pacifica and Soos make their way to the forest clearing  
"I swear it was right here a second ago…" She says, sounding embarrassed  
"Don't worry, I believe you" Dipper says, making her blush  
"Thanks…" she says "you're really sweet"  
This makes Dipper blush uncontrollably  
But before he could say anything he was interrupted by a familiar sounding laugh  
"Dude, that's the…" Soos started  
And then the form of Bill Cipher appeared in front of them  
"Triangle Guy!" Soos said, pointing at him  
"Relax, Question Mark, I'm not here for trouble" Bill said  
"When are you aver here for anything else" Dipper asked, not trusting Bill  
"How about when you're sister's been possessed by one of my crazy demon ex-girlfriends" Bill said  
"What are you talking about?" Pacifica said "and why are you a triangle?"  
Dipper, Soos and Bill explain to Pacifica what he is and how they know him  
"Anyway, what's this about Mabel?" Dipper asks  
"Have you not noticed her acting different lately?"  
"Now that I think about it, yes, she's been a lot more aggressive lately" Pacifica said, clearly not wanting to remember the events of the day before.  
"And that's because of another demon?" Dipper asks  
"My ex girlfriend, in fact" Bill said smugly  
They all stare at him  
"What? Demons can have relationships too!" He said  
"Okay Bill, what do we do?" Dipper said  
"I'm glad you asked Pine tree" he smiled "I'm glad you asked…"


	6. Chapter 6

The four walked into the mystery shack, sneaking Bill past Stan, they made their way up to the attic where "Mabel" was fast asleep.  
"This better work" Pacifica said  
"I am 25% sure this will work" Bill said confidently  
They stare at him  
"I'm just messing' with ya, I'm sure this'll work" he said while laughing  
"Uh… dude, maybe you better keep quiet" Soos said  
"Ok, we all know the plan?" Dipper asks

*Flashback*

"Her name was… IS Lauren Abrams" He began  
"Well you see, when she and I were teenagers, in our human forms we-" Bill started  
"Woah, dude, you used to be human?" Soos asked surprised  
"Yes, now moving on, we were, um… very close" He said  
"How close?" Pacifica says  
"We were best friends our whole lives, until the one summer, she asked me out" He said "Me being the naïve boy I was, thought that it wouldn't change things"  
Dipper swore he saw a tear  
"When I realised it did, I said lets just be friends" He sniffed "But that day I met someone, someone who I liked… more than a friend"  
Bill had trouble explaining his feelings  
"Later that day I asked her out and she said yes" He sobbed "But Lauren thought I'd abandoned her, so she…" He stopped  
"She…" Pacifica motioned to continue  
"She killed herself, and for whatever reason, she became a demon" he said, his eyes now full of rage  
"She found me and told me that I would be with her forever, or my girlfriend would die…" he clenched his fist  
"Once I became a demon, I managed to get away from her… I haven't seen her for hundreds of years" He said  
"But she's back… what else does she want from me…" he began sobbing  
"Bill… what was your girlfriends name?" Pacifica asked  
"Her name was… Aquatica…" he began "Aquatica…"  
His eye shot open  
"Northwest" he said

"That's it she's after Pacifica" Dipper says  
"Which means you'll have to be bait" Bill said looking at Pacifica  
"Are you SURE its safe?" She asks  
"Of course not" Bill says "but we don't have another choice"  
After thinking for a minute she says  
"OK, I'll do it"

*End of flashback*  
"OK, ready, go" Bill whispers  
"Mabel! Wake up!" Pacifica yells  
"OW! What to you want, you absolute-" Mabel starts  
"So… Northwest, you've found out the truth, have you?"  
Mabel begins glowing pink  
"Well its too late now!"  
Pacifica is immobilised in place, Dipper and Soos too  
"You think I didn't see you there? Fools!" She says  
She points her fingers at Pacifica charging a laser  
"One less Northwest to worry about…" She says  
"STOP!"  
"Huh?"  
She turns to see Bill pointing his fingers at her  
"Y..you're alive, Bill…" she says  
"Not happy to see me?" He says, glancing at the others  
"No, I'm very glad to see you" she says  
Mabels body then collapses and her true form, a pink triangle, almost identical to bill, but no bow tie and a bow instead of a top hat.  
"We can do all those things we dreamed of doing" she said  
"Here's MY dream" he said coldly "I'm gonna be your last memory"  
"I don't understand?" she said  
"I do" said Dipper from behind her, holding…  
The Journal  
"No, not that cursed book again!" She said  
Mabel wakes up and runs behind Soos  
"What's happening?" Mabel asks  
Soos just points towards Bill and Lauren  
"Now, do it Dipper" Bill yells  
"But you'll…" He said  
"Its my time kid…" Bill says sadly  
Dipper reads the spell from the book to destroy the demons… forever  
"Reality is an Illusion…" Bill says beginning to fade  
"The universe is a hologram…" he says, looking at his new friends  
"Buy… Gold…" He faded away slowly, without another word  
"Bye…" Dipper said, ending the sentence for him  
Mabel and Pacifica were crying, Soos was just sad, Dipper was the only one who understood why Bill had to go…  
"Bill…" he said, remembering everything that had happened to him, Bill had a hard life, and now he could rest.  
He looked up to the stars with his friends by his side and they all saw the new constellation

A triangle with a top hat and bow tie

**This is ****NOT**** the end, this is the end of what I'm gonna call "Act I" The story will continue until the end of the week, it is tuesday night in this chapter, in case you were lost**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning…

Dipper, Mable and Pacifica are watching TV before the shack opens.  
"Can't we watch something else" Mabel begs  
"No" Dipper and Pacifica both say at the exact same time, making them blush.  
Mabel, being the detective sees this and immediately figures out what's going on.  
"Pacifica, come with me"  
"OK? What for?" She says  
"And why can't I come?" Dipper questions  
"Girl talk Dipper, girl talk" Mabel answers  
"Fine, whatever" He says, going back to watching TV.  
Mabel drags Pacifica away from where Dipper can here them.

"OK, what's this about?" Pacifica says, obviously annoyed  
"OK, first off, sorry for whatever it was I did, I don't remember to well" Mabel said  
"Its cool" Pacifica said, even more irritated "but somehow I get the feeling that's not what you wanted to tell me"  
"Do you like my brother" she blurts out  
"W..what! No, I don't know where you would get that from" Pacifica says, her cheeks going bright red  
Mabel stares at her  
"Ok, fine, maybe I do like your brother a little…" she says  
"Ha, I knew it, just wait till I tell Dipper" Mabel says, getting ready to run off  
"NO! you can't!" Pacifica protests  
"You're gonna have to tell him at some point" Mabel says  
"What's the point…" Pacifica sighs "I've already lost him…  
Tears begin forming in her eyes, Mable gets close to her  
"Pacifica, you are an obnoxious spoilt rich kid, but we will get Dipper to like you because nothing is stronger than the power of…" Mabel says  
"Love?" Pacifica asks  
"Mabel!" Mabel says

Dipper got bored and was talking to Soos  
"So, dude, I heard you got a date with Wendy tomorrow" Soos says  
"Its not a date, we're just hanging out at the fair"  
Robbie walks in  
"Sorry dude, we're not open yet"  
"Hey junior" he says pointing at Dipper "how'd you manage to get a date with MY girl"  
"Its not a date, we're just hanging out"  
"Yeah, whatever"  
Stan walks in  
"Hey punk, we're not open" he says  
"Just talking to squirt here" Robbie responds  
"About his date?"  
"Yup"  
Dipper had just about lost it  
"ARE YOU ALL FOR REAL!" He yelled angrily  
"ITS NOT A-"  
He was cut off by the sound of the door opening  
"Hey guys" Wendy says, getting ready for work, then in a more seductive tone she says "hey Dipper"  
"Um… hey… Wendy" he says  
Robbie, Stan and even Soos were trying not to laugh  
"Ready for our date tomorrow?" she asks Dipper  
"Date? Sure, yeah, course I'm ready" He says, a little confused  
"I'm just gonna use the loo" Wendy says, walking to the toilet

"H..how long has this been a DATE?" Dipper asked  
"I thought this was what you wanted, kid" Stan said  
"Yeah dude, you're always drooling over Wendy, not literally though, that'd just be nasty" Soos says  
"I'm gonna forget I heard that" Robbie says  
"I thought this is what I wanted but…" He stops  
"I need some time alone" he says, walking to his room  
"What's his deal" Robbie asks  
"I dunno, ever since that rich brat showed up, he's been acting different" Stan says  
"I know nothing!" Soos shouts  
"Oh man, this should be fun" Robbie says  
"Hey guys, where's Dip" Wendy says, the others realising she's back  
"Oh, he's uh…" Robbie said  
"Busy…" Stan said  
"Fixing up his room" Soos finished  
They all look at each other  
"Well, he'll be back later" Wendy smiled

"Mabel, are you sure this'll work" Pacifica said, not convinced with the "Power Of Mabel"  
"You look great, now come on out"  
Pacifica walks out the bathroom wearing a Sweater with a picture of a dog on it.  
"Why are we doing this again? Pacifica says, obviously embarrassed  
"We're gonna make you adorable" Mabel says excitedly  
"How's this gonna make him notice me" Pacifica asked  
"Showing off you're body isn't the only way to get boys to like you"  
"Now what?" she says  
"We're going to town"  
"Wait… you want me to go out in public?"  
"Sure, I do it all the time" Mabel says  
"But I-" before she could finish Mabel dragged her outside  
"Well, no getting out of it now" Pacifica thought

Dipper was looking out his window, thinking about his dilemma  
"Huh, I just don't know" Dipper sighed  
"I like Wendy and always have but Pacifica is just… why do I like her? She's… I dunno" he said  
"And why am I talking to myself?"  
"No clue man" said a voice from behind him  
He turned around to see Candy and Grenda behind him  
"Something I can help you with?" Dipper says "Wait, how much did you hear?"  
"We heard enough" they both smiled  
"Think man, this is Pacifica Northwest we're talking about, she's not gonna fall for someone like you" Candy said  
"No offence" said Grenda  
"Yeah, you're right" He said as he looked to see Mabel and Pacifica walking to town wearing…  
Matching sweaters… what?  
He decided to ignore it, he was gonna have a successful relationship with Wendy and nothings gonna get in his way.  
He figured his attraction to Pacifica was just temporary and he'd get over it.  
"I'm not gonna get in my way this time" He said


	8. Chapter 8

Mabel and Pacifica are walking through town, everyone they see just stares at them  
"Wonder what they're looking at?" Mabel says  
"Yeah, I have no clue" Pacifica says sarcastically  
"Hey I have a great idea" Mabel said  
"I'm sure you do…" Pacifica said, not liking the experience  
Mabel leads Pacifica to a shop filled with strange looking objects.  
"This looks like Dippers kind of place" Mabel points out  
"Yeah, I've been here" Pacifica says  
"Huh…" Mabel says, looking at her  
"Nothing" Pacifica quickly says  
"Oh well, lets get Dipper his present" Mabel says  
"Present? For what?"  
"Its our birthday on Sunday" Mabel says  
"You mean to tell me, the only reason we're here is because you forgot to buy him a present?  
"No, I am gonna help you"

Dipper walked into the gift shop  
"Hey Wendy, how's it going" Dipper said  
"Hey Dip, so what're you doing?" She says  
"I'm uh…" Dipper struggled to think of an excuse  
"I'm just checking you out" He says confidently, but not feeling it at all.  
This made Wendy blush "Thanks man" she said pecking his cheek and walking out the door  
Dipper didn't understand, he had always wanted a kiss from Wendy, now he finally got one, he didn't feel any different.  
"Has something happened to me" Dipper says  
"I'll have to ask the smartest person when it comes to this" he groaned "Mabel"

"Dudes, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
Soos said to Stan and Robbie as they were waiting to ask Dipper about Pacifica  
"What could possibly go wrong" Stan said  
"He could see you, like we did" voices came from behind  
The three turn to see Pacificas friends behind them  
"What do cyou kids want" Robbie says  
"We came to hang out with Pacifica"  
"She's not here, she went to town" Stan says  
The two leave without saying anything  
"That was close, dudes" Soos says  
"What are you three doing?" A familiar voice said  
They turn to see Dipper looking straight at them  
"Uh… just hanging out" Robbie says

Pacifica and Mabel had just bought Dipper presents and were eating by the fountain.  
"Hey Pacifica" Her friends said  
"Great… just great" Pacifica mutters  
They turn to see Pacificas friends staring at her  
"Why are you hanging out with this loser?" the first said  
"And what are you wearing?" the other said  
"I'm hanging out with my friend" Pacifica said boldly, shocking Mabel  
"you're actualy friends with her? Or is she just sticking round you because you're popular?" they said  
"She's not like you!" Pacifica yells  
"You've been spending too much time with her and that dorky boy" her "friends" said  
That was the final straw, Pacifica ran away from them, back to the shack with tears in her eyes  
Mabel just looked at her  
"I'd better get Dipper" She thought, running back to the shack

Dipper was confronting Stan, Soos and Robbie  
"Well, Dipper we uh…" Stan said  
"Do you like Pacifica?" Soos blurted out  
Stan and Robbie stare at him  
"WHAT! No I uh… just think she's pretty cool and stuff" Dipper says  
Robbie smiles "That's all I needed to hear, well goodnight"  
Pacifica runs past them all, crying  
"H..hey" Dipper says chasing her  
Mabel runs up  
"Where's Pacifica?"  
Stan motions to the shack  
"At least she's back, I'm going to bed, see ya"  
She walks off  
"See ya, Soos"  
"Goodnight, Mr Pines

Pacifica was in her room crying  
"Hey Pacifica" Dipper says from the other side of the door  
"What do you want?" she yelled  
"I just want to check if you're okay"  
"Why, just leave me alone!" she shouts  
"Well…" He stops "Fine! I don't care about you! I have a GIRLFRIEND NOW! You're worthless!"

She is shocked at his sudden outburst and begins crying harder than she had before


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Mabel, Pacifica and Stan were eating breakfast.  
None of them spoke, Mabel and Stan had heard Dipper the previous night. He went to bed without even looking at Mabel but she could swear she heard him crying.  
"So, it's the fair today…" Stan said finally  
"Can you take us?" Mabel asks  
"Um… are you sure?" He says  
"Just take us!" Pacifica shouts, slamming her fist on the table  
Pacifica was in the worst mood of her life, she was a heartbroken wreck.  
"Ok, we'll go…" Stan says nervously  
Pacifica gets up  
"Where are you going?" Mabel asks  
"To get ready, that fine with you!" She says angrily, stomping off to her room

Dipper wakes up in his room and see's that Mabel is already gone.  
"How long did I sleep?"  
He checks his watch  
"10:00" He jolts up "I have to meet Wendy in an hour"  
He runs to get ready  
"I should probably apologise to Pacifica first" He says to himself  
"I don't think that's a good idea…"  
He turns to see Mabel getting some clothes ready  
"I don't think she ever wants to talk to you again" Mabel said  
"Mabel, I know, that's why I've got to apologise, I like hanging out with her"  
"Then why did you yell like you did?" Mabel asks, with a stern look on her face  
He looks down "I… I don't know, I was really worried, people get angry when they're worried"  
Mabel is shocked  
"I know I shouldn't have yelled, but I just can't imagine not talking to her again…"  
"Dipper…" Mabel says  
He starts to tear up  
"I have to make it up to her, after Bill died, I made a silent promise to myself…"  
"What was it?" Mabel asks  
"I said I would always protect those important to me"  
"You, Stan… Pacifica"  
"Wendy?" Mabel says  
"Huh?" Dipper says confused  
"Wendy, she IS your girlfriend, right?"  
"Its not how I thought it would be"  
"Dipper just tell her…"  
"I'll go through with today and if I don't think its working, I'll stop" He decides

Wendy, Soos, Stan and Robbie are waiting downstairs for the kids  
"Thanks for giving me a ride" Robbie says to Stan  
"Thanks for twenty bucks" Stan says back  
"Where is Dipper?" Wendy says  
"Dunno, maybe he's trying to sort things out with Pacifica" Soos says  
"Why? What happened?"  
"He kinda yelled at her" Robbie says  
"Wait how did you know?" Stan says  
"Mabel texted me" he replied  
"You have Mabels number?" Stan says  
"That's a LONG story…" Robbie says nervously  
"We got time, tell" Wendy says  
"Well… uh…"  
He was stopped by footsteps, it was Dipper  
"Hey Wendy, lets go"

"Pacifica, I know you're in there" Mabel says, banging on the door  
"Open up, its just me"  
The door opens and Mabel see's Pacifica  
"What did you do…"  
Pacifica had completely changed her look, she now wore some jeans with a t shirt, no makeup, with her hair tied in a ponytail.  
"Woah, you look…"  
"Hideous, terrible, miserable?"  
"Gorgeous!" Mabel screams  
"R..really?" Pacifica was surprised "I mean its not much…"  
"Sometimes the simple things are better" Mabel says smiling  
Pacifica then starts worrying  
"Don't worry he's gone" Mabel says  
Pacifica looks relieved "lets go"

Dipper and Wendy were walking around the fair, Dipper wasn't really paying much attention to what Wendy was saying  
"Hey, you listening?" Wendy says  
"Hmm, sure"  
"Anyway like I was saying…"  
Dipper had to get her to stop talking, he was smart and she was talking to him like he was a kid  
"Hey, um… what's that?" Dipper said pointing in a random directions  
"Huh?" She says "That's the toilet Dipper"  
"Oh right, hehe" Dipper says nervously  
"Speaking of which, I need to go, wait here?"  
"…Sure"

Mabel and Pacifica were looking around the fair, while Stan, Robbie and Soos were running a ride for the money  
"… Everyone's looking at me" Pacifica says  
"Its because you're wearing different clothes" Mabel said  
"Yeah, I know" she says  
They keep walking until they see Robbie and Stan pick pocketing some people  
"Lets leave…" Pacifica says  
"Why? He's like this all the time"  
"Its not that, I just don't feel well"  
Mabel was silent for a minute "Its Dipper, isn't it?"  
Pacifica nods  
"If it makes you fell any better, he feels terrible, he was up all night crying because of it"  
Pacifica was shocked  
"R..really?" she says  
"Yeah he-"  
*THUD*  
Mabel was cut off by Pacifica hitting ground  
"What the-"  
She looked around until she saw what must've happened, a pipe had fallen off the nearby building  
"GRUNKLE STAN!"

Dipper had seen it too  
"Oh my gosh, I need to check if she's okay"  
"She'll be fine, Mabels there, now come with me" Wendy said  
"But… I…"  
"I said COME" She said  
Reluctantly he walks off with Wendy onto the tunnel of love

Mabel has been joined by Stan, Soos and Robbie  
"We have to get her out of here, she's bleeding bad" Robbie says  
"To the shack?" Stan asks  
"Yes! Where else?" Mabel says  
"I'll get the car" Soos said

Pacifica was somewhat conscious because she saw Dipper ignore her and go onto the ride with Wendy and she thought to herself  
"Why?" before slipping into unconsciousness again


	10. Chapter 10

At the shack Mabel was watching over a sleeping Pacifica while Stan, Soos and Robbie are trying to get a hold of Dipper.  
"I can't reach him, stupid phone" Stan says  
"Wendy's not answering either" Robbie says  
"Well, this is just great, whoever owns that fair has got to be cheaper to me" Stan says

"Eurgh…" Pacifica groans as she wakes up  
"You're awake, finally we were getting worried" Mabel says  
"Sorry, where is Dipper?" Pacifica says  
"He's not back, why?"  
"He saw" she said "He saw me hurt and didn't even care"  
Mabel didn't know what to say  
"I.. I.." She stopped "I don't know anymore, I thought I.. I.."  
"Loved him…" Mabel finishes  
"Y.. yes, he's everything to me" She says  
"Maybe you should tell him how you feel"  
"But he…" Pacifica sobs  
"I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but he NEEDS to know Pacifica" And with that Mabel walks off leaving Pacifica to think about Dipper

"That was awesome, thanks for the great date man" Wendy says to Dipper  
"Yeah…" Dipper said  
"Don't tell me, worried about Blondie?"  
"Yeah" he said "and don't call her that"  
"jeez relax, she's fine I saw Stan and the others take her home earlier" Wendy assured  
"I just want to be sure…" Dipper said  
"Fine, lets go then" She says annoyed

"She awake yet?" Stan asks Mabel as she comes down the stairs  
"Yeah, but…" Mabel stops "She… needs time to think"  
"We understand, dude that was like a serious accident" Soos said  
"Mabel can I talk to you?" Robbie asks  
"Sure"  
The pair walk into the kitchen  
"Look, I'm not sure you're brother is into Wendy anymore"  
"Oh, I KNOW he's not" Mabel responds  
"Well, at this point, everyone's miserable" Robbie states  
"How so?" asks Mabel intrigued  
"Dippers confused, Wendys gonna get upset if Dipper ignores her, and Pacifica's heartbroken"  
"So, what're we gonna do?" Mabel questions  
He smiles "We're gonna play matchmaker"

Pacifica didn't know what to do.  
"I can tell him but if he doesn't like me he'll never talk to me again" She thought "but if I don't tell him, I'll never even have a chance"  
She thought a while longer  
"Slim chance is better than no chance"  
She got up an slowly made her way downstairs where she was gonna tell Dipper how she felt.

"Yo, Stan, Mabel, I brought Dip back"  
"You didn't have to, I'm not defenceless"  
Mabel runs in "Took you long enough"  
"Is she…" Dipper says  
"She's fine, no thanks to you" Robbie says, entering the room  
"Hey Dip" Wendy says  
"Yeah" he says  
"One more thing…" she says  
And then without warning, she kissed him, it was long and passionate but it was very one sided, Dipper felt nothing from it.  
Wendy stopped smiled and left without another word.  
No one knew what to say but the person who was most surprised by this was standing still, completely frozen, having watched the whole thing, she looked down and sobbed, Mabel and Robbie didn't know what to do so they watched her in the doorway cry her eyes out.

The person in the doorway was Pacifica Northwest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long, schools been rough, I WILL finish this story, enjoy**

The morning after…

It was just Stan and Mabel eating breakfast, Dipper and Pacifica refused to leave their rooms.  
"So what're you doing today?" Stan asks, trying to make conversation  
"Oh well me and-" She stops "I mean I'm not planned anything"  
He knew she was lying but decided to let it go, yesterday was hard on everyone.  
"Whatever you say"  
Just then, Mabels phone went off, it was Robbie  
"We still gonna be get em together"  
She texts back "of course"  
Another text "Great be over in an hr"

Pacifica woke up and looked at herself in the mirror  
"What happened to me?" she says aloud  
"All I need is some love…"

Dipper was awoke by a nightmare, a nightmare that had him trembling in fear.

*Nightmare*  
"Dipper, I WILL do it, unless you stay with me, forever"  
"But, Wendy, I can't…"  
"Say goodbye then"  
A gunshot is heard  
"PACIFICA!"  
*End of Nightmare*

"I need to sort this all out" Dipper says calmly but worried  
"But how…?" Dipper looked out his window to see Bills constellation still slightly visible  
"What do you want me to see?" Dipper whispers  
The 3 journal falls off the shelf and opens on a page that Dipper had never seen, at the end of the book  
A picture of everyone with the words "Tell them the truth"  
Dipper looked up and said "Thanks, Bill"

Robbie had just arrived in the shack and was looking for Mabel  
"Mabel, hey Mabel" Robbie yelled "You here somewhere?"  
"Hang on!" she yelled  
She made her way down the stairs with Soos  
"I filled Soos in" Mabel says  
"OK, what're we gonna do" Robbie says  
"That's easy, I'll talk to Pacifica, You talk to Dip and Soos talks to Wendy" She explains "As soon as we get some evidence that they don't like each other, it'll be over"  
"What'll be over?" Dipper says, coming down the stairs  
"Err… nothing, anyway, me and Soos are just gonna go now, bye"

Robbie and Dipper were left at the foot of the stairs  
"So kid, I see its going pretty well with Wendy" Robbie says  
"I'm actualy gonna break up with her" Dipper says  
"Woah, really, its been like two days" Robbie exclaims  
"Yeah, I know its just… I think I like someone else"  
"Think?" Robbie questions  
Dipper just looks at him  
"Mabel put you up to this, didn't she?"  
Robbie laughs  
"Guilty as charged, so you gonna tell Pacifica or what?"  
"Yeah, I am, thanks man" Dipper say  
"Don't get used to it"

Soos and Mabel are running away  
"That was too close, dude" Soos said  
"What was too close?" Wendy says from behind them  
Mabel has an idea "I'll be right back, I gotta go get something"  
She leaves, leaving Soos and Wendy  
"So, how's it going with you and Dip?" Soos asks  
"No worse than any other guy I've been with  
"What do you-" He was cut off by Mabel coming out with a mic  
"Soos could you please "fix" this for me" Mabel asks  
"Oh, sure thing dude" Soos says, getting what she means and turns it on  
"You were saying?" Wendy says  
"Yeah, why Dip anyway?"  
"I gotta be with someone right? I'm not gonna marry the guy, I just need something to entertain me"  
Mabel was so glad those words were on tape

Dipper was eating breakfast when Stan comes in  
"Your up late, that's coming out of your pay" He says  
"You don't pay me" Dipper says  
"Exactly"  
After a while of silence Dipper says  
"Grunkle Stan, how do you break up with someone?"  
"Well the key thing is to be honest, brutally honest"  
"Thanks Grunkle Stan!" Dipper says running off  
"Kids these days"

The door to Pacificas room swung open  
"We need to talk!" Mabel says loudly  
"What about?" Pacifica asks  
"Just listen to this"  
She plays the recording to Pacifica, which makes her really angry  
"That bitch, how dare she use a great guy like Dipper like that!"  
Pacifica shoves Mabel out of the way and storms toward the gift shop  
"What did I just do?" Mabel says before chasing after her

"Wendy!" Pacifica yells  
"What is it kid?"  
"Why are you using Dipper, he's a great guy and you don't even CARE about him" She could feel her anger boiling  
"Listen to me short stuff, Dipper will NEVER like you, ya wanna know why?"  
"Why?" Pacifica asks, still angry  
"Because you are a spoilt, dumb, useless, little girl"  
Pacifica had heard enough, she jumped over the counter and started scratching at Wendy.  
"Take it back!" Pacifica yelled  
Mabel, Robbie, Soos and Stan had all walked in, but none had any intention of getting in between these two  
"THAT'S ENOUGH" Dippers voice rang around the entire shack  
"Dip, thank goodness, that witch attacked me, throw her out"  
Pacifica looked at Dipper who said one word  
"No"  
"What?"  
"No" He repeated "Wendy, I don't care about you anymore, we're through"  
*Slap*  
"Are you serious? You know what, screw all of you I quit!"  
She stomps out of the door

Dipper just stood there, looking at the ground with a bright red cheek from where he'd been slapped  
"Dip, are you ok?" Pacifica asks  
"I.. I'm fine" he says  
"why'd you do it?" She asked  
"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do"  
"Well, I thought it was courageous and manly" Pacifica says making Dipper blush  
"Its now or never" Dipper thought  
"Hey… Pacifica" He starts  
"Hmm"  
"I was wondering if uh.." He stammers "Tomorrow, you uh…  
"Spit it out!" Shouts Stan  
"If you want to go to dinner with me?" Dipper says, blushing tremendously  
"I'd…" Pacifica now blushes a bright red  
"Its okay if you don't want to" Dipper hastily adds  
"No, I'd love too"  
"So… it's a date" Dipper says  
"it's a date" Pacifica repeats


	12. Chapter 12

That night…

Dipper couldn't sleep as he was so excited  
"This is amazing"  
"I know, you've said that for like 4 hours now!" Mabel says irritated  
"Sorry, I'm just so excited" Dipper says happily  
"That's great but I need to sleep"  
"Yeah, fine, I'll sleep now"  
"Finally!" Mabel says

Pacifica was having the same problem as Dipper  
"This is the greatest thing ever!"  
She was so happy  
"All this time…" She shut her eyes "he did care about me, he LIKED me even"  
She smiled and went to sleep

"Yeah, I'll tell them" Stan says putting the phone down  
"This is going to be difficult"

*Dippers Dream*  
He sees a figure in the distance, he knows who it is  
"Pacifica"  
She turns and looked at him  
Dipper thought about everything he liked about her  
Her obvious beauty, she's smart, she likes the same stuff as him  
She's… perfect

*Pacificas Dream*  
Its cold and she is shivering  
A boy puts a jacket around her  
"Dipper"  
He's quite handsome, and intelligent, and he's so nice  
He's… perfect

"Damn it!" Stan said picking up the phone and dialling a number  
"Yeah its Stan, I need you to come pick her up"  
Some voices speak on the other end  
"Sunday? Fine"  
He puts the phone down  
"Enjoy tomorrow, kids" he says to himself

**Sorry its so short but the next 2/3 chaps will be longer**


	13. Chapter 13

The following day…

"Mabel how do I look? Is it good?" Dipper asked, trying to look his best for Pacifica  
"Dipper, for the fifth time, its just a bow tie" Mabel said  
"This is the best thing that ever happened to me so I've gotta look my best" Dipper said  
"Dipper, in all seriousness you look fine" She said "so tell me where you're taking her"  
"If I tell you that, you'll follow us" Dipper pointed out  
"You know me so well" Mabel said  
"I hope so, we're twins" The two both laugh

Pacifica was worried that she'd overdress so she decided to wear her normal clothes.  
"I hope I'm good enough…"  
"Oh you are, trust me" a voice from behind said  
"Huh" She turned to see Candy's head through the window  
"What are you doing?" Pacifica asked  
"Talking to you, duh" Candy said  
"I meant why are you climbing through the window?"  
Candy hit the floor  
"I'm not really sure, it seemed like a good idea"  
"Of course it did" Pacifica said sarcastically "where's Grenda?"  
"Ill, shame, we were all gonna spy on you and Dipper" Candy said  
"I figured as much" Pacifica said "so why're you here?"  
"I just wanted to know what's happening and more importantly where you're going"  
"How should I know" Pacifica said

Mabel ran into the room  
"Hi Candy" she turned "Pacifica, you look AMAZING"  
"Its nothing much" she said  
"My brother will be down in a sec, he's just doing his hair"  
"Does he ever do his hair?" Candy asked  
"Nope" Mabel said  
"So he's putting in a lot of effort" Candy said  
"You guys are embarrassing me" Pacifica said  
The three start laughing

"Is this alright, no it looks stupid" Dipper couldn't decide how he wanted his hair to look  
"This is gonna be terrible if I don't fix my hair"  
"A bit overdramatic, are we?" a voice said  
"Robbie? What're you doing here?"  
"I work here now" Robbie explained "I took Wendys job"  
"Right" Dipper said and started pacing the room  
"Why're you so nervous? She obviously likes you" Robbie said  
"That's why I want this to work out, I like her and I don't wanna muck this up on the first date" Dipper said  
"You worry too much, it'll go great, trust me"  
"OK, if you're sure" he said, walking down the stairs

"What's taking him so long?" Pacifica was starting to worry  
"He's probably…" Mabel stopped to think "doing boy stuff?"  
"Really encouraging" Pacifica said sarcastically  
Stan walks in  
"Kids, I need to talk to you, its really important"  
"Can't it wait, we're waiting for Dipper" Mabel said  
"No, now listen I-"  
He was cut off by the door opening, Dipper stood there  
"Play it cool" he muttered to himself  
He clears his throat "shall we go, my lady"  
Pacifica giggles and walks out with him  
"Anyway, What'd you need to say Grunkle Stan?" Mabel questioned  
"Right Mabel its just that…"

As Dipper and Pacifica walked through town people all around were cheering and taking photos  
"What's that about?" Dipper asked  
"No clue" Pacifica said "but I'm not gonna let it ruin tonight"  
She walked up to the crowd to tell them to leave, leaving Dipper standing there.  
He watched her do her thing and daydreamed about how perfect she was.  
"Dipper, helloooo"  
He snapped back to reality with Pacifica snapping her fingers in his face.  
"Sorry, I was, uh" Dipper couldn't think of an excuse right now  
"Don't worry, I know what you were doing" She said, winking at him which made him blush

"W-what do you mean, LOST THE HOUSE?" Mabel yelled at Stan.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry this is so late, I was busy then I forgot then I had school work, I'll try and wrap up this story this week or next**

Dipper and Pacifica walked into the fanciest, most expensive restaurant they could find  
"I'll pay" Dipper said quickly  
"But Dip, I'm rich" Pacifica says holding out a wad of cash  
"Don't care, it's a date, I'll pay"  
"If you insist" she says shrugging her shoulders  
The two sit and start to choose their order  
"What're you having?" Dipper asks  
"Um…" she looks embarrassed  
"You can tell me, ya know"  
"You'll laugh" She says shyly  
"Promise I won't"  
She sighs "Fine… I'm having a cheeseburger"  
Dipper starts laughing uncontrollably  
"You promised!" Pacifica says angrily  
"I'm sorry" he says, wiping a tear from his cheek "its just that I thought you'd have like lobster or something"  
"Are you kidding, I hate lobster" She says  
"Wow, learn something new everyday"  
"I guess so…" She agrees  
"Hi, I'm Wendy I'll be your waitress tod- oh its you  
Dipper and Pacifica look up to see that their waitress is none other than Wendy

Mabel is still in shock of what Stan told her  
"How did they manage to lose a house?" Mabel asks Stan  
"Apparently they were scammed and had to sell the house, I don't know the full details"  
"Who'd they sell it to?" Mabel asks with tears in her eyes  
"Well…"  
"TELL ME!" Mabel yells  
"Th-the Northwests!"  
Mabels eyes widened with realisation "That Slimy, no good…"  
"I gotta tell Dip" Mabel says, running out of the house

The three are just staring  
"Well… what would you like to order for your um… date" Wendy asked  
"Two cheeseburgers" Dipper says  
Wendy raises an eyebrow "on a date? Really?"  
"Just get our food" Pacifica says sternly  
She leaves with their order  
"Of all the people…" Dipper says  
"I know right" Pacifica agrees  
They sit silently for a few minutes until Pacifica asks "what're you gonna do when you go home?"  
"Well I'd like to keep in contact if that's ok with you" Dipper says  
"Yeah ok" she says  
Dipper realised that this was the last time he would see Pacifica in a long time, he was leaving tomorrow  
"I'll miss you ya know" Pacifica says  
"Huh" he turned to see a her a little upset, she was probably thinking the same thing as Dipper  
"Its just that you're the first guy I've actually liked and it kinda sucks that you can't stay" she says  
Dipper gets a little closer to her "then we better make tonight something to remember"  
They were about to kiss when…  
"FOODS HERE!" Wendy said  
The two look at the smiling 15 year old  
"You did that on purpose" Dipper said  
"Did not" she said, walking away

Mabel was running through town trying to find out where Dipper and Pacifica are when she heard an all to familiar voice  
"Why Mabel, how ya been"  
"Not now Gideon, have you seen Dipper and"  
"Pacifica? Yeah, follow me"  
Gideon and Mabel run off to find Dipper and Pacifica

"That was delish" Pacifica said  
Dipper laughed "delish, really?"  
"Don't make fun of me"  
"I would never do that" he said in a serious tone, inching closer  
"Prove it" she says  
"Dipper, STOP! Do not kiss her!"  
They turn to see Mabel  
"Um… what're you doing here?" Dipper said confusedly  
She grabbed Dipper and dragged him out, glaring daggers at Pacifica the whole time


	15. Chapter 15

Pacifica walked out of the restaurant, unsure of what just happened, and decided to go to the Mystery Shack.  
As she arrived she noticed that everyone was already asleep.  
"Man I was hoping to ask Dip what happened? What was up with Mabel" she thought before climbing into bed.

"I can't believe it, she lied to me" Dipper thought while trying to sleep  
"Mabel told me that she now owns my house, I have to go and support my parents" he sighed  
"That witch" he stopped "no, I'm just an idiot, thinking I could trust her but I…"  
"Dipper go to sleep" Mabel said, half awake  
He nodded and laid down. After everything she had done Dipper was sure of one thing  
He still loved her.

The next morning…

Pacifica woke up and headed to breakfast  
"Hey Mr Pines" she said, getting a glare in response  
"Well that was weird" she thought  
She tried talking to Robbie and Soos too but got the same treatment  
She noticed Mabel walking down the stairs  
"Hey Mabel, what's going on, whys no one talking to me?" she asked  
"Like you don't know" Mabel said  
"What do you mean?"  
"You own our house now, we all know you just had to butter up Dipper so he wouldn't get suspicious, or maybe you wanted to hurt him even more" Mabel fumed  
Pacifica was shocked, she had no idea her parents had done this  
"Why?" she said and started crying

The car pulled up and Dipper and Mabels parents walked out  
"Ready to go?" they said to Mabel  
"Yeah…" she said  
"Where's you're brother?"  
"Still sleeping"  
Just then another car pulled up revealing the Northwests coming to pick up Pacifica.  
"Oh, hello Mr and Mrs Pines" Mrs Northwest said unenthusiastically  
However it was Mabel who spoke up  
"WE DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Mabel bellowed causing everyone to be shocked  
This led to a full argument between the Five.

Dipper wasn't asleep, he was awake but just didn't see the point in getting up, he had no home any more.  
"Kid, they're waiting" Stan said  
Dipper got out of bed and walked down the stairs without saying a single word.  
"Poor kid" Stan said

Back outside the argument was still going on.  
"ENOUGH!"  
They all turned to the origin of the voice  
"Pacifica? What are you wearing?" Her parents said in unison  
"Good to see you too" she said sarcastically  
"Lets go, daughter" Mr Northwest said  
"No" She said  
Pacifica's parents were not used to anyone saying no to them  
"How dare you…"  
"HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU!" Pacifica raged at her parents  
"You stole their house" She yelled, pointing at the Pines family  
"Not technically"  
"I don't care!" Pacifica went on "The worst part is, People think I had something to do with it because I love Dipper"  
Almost immediately she realised what she'd said and clutched her mouth.  
The Pines were shocked, and the Northwests were outraged  
"HIM?" but he's a commoner" her mother said  
Pacifica just stayed quiet  
"You're supposed to be above these people"  
Pacifica started to cry  
"You're supposed to-"  
"SHUT UP!" Pacifica yelled  
"You insolent little brat" Her father said while raising a fist  
Pacifica knew what was coming, she closed her eyes and braced for the hit… but it never came.  
She opened her eyes and saw that her fathers punch had been blocked by…  
"Dipper"  
He nodded at her and turned back to her father  
"Leave her alone"  
Her parents were angry "If that's how its got to be then fine, Pacifica, you have one day to get you're stuff and move out."  
"Fine" Pacifica said as her parents left

Stan, Robbie and Soos had joined Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and The Pines outside.  
"What'll you do now?" Mabel asked Pacifica  
She looked at Stan "I was hoping I could stay here"  
"No problem" He replied  
"Time to go…" Mabel said as she and her parents got into the car  
"Pacifica, can I talk to you" Dipper asked  
"Sure"

"So this is it, huh?" Pacifica said  
"Yeah"  
"Dipper, I'm sorry… about everything"  
"It wasn't you're fault" Dipper said  
A silence followed  
"Pacifica" Dipper said  
She looked up and saw what he was holding  
The book 3 and his hat  
"Dipper, I can't you love that book, and the hat defines you"  
"I want you to hold on to them" He said, giving them to her  
"I'll take good care of them"  
Dipper was about to turn away when she pulled him into a hug, and a long one at that  
"I swear, once this is sorted out I'll come back for you"  
"I'll hold you to that promise"  
Dipper smiled and turned to get in the car  
"Goodbye Dipper" Pacifica said sadly  
"Not goodbye, more of a see ya later" He said  
And then the car drove off.  
Pacifica was sad but at the same time she knew with all her heart that he would return.  
She knew because it was simply meant to be.

**THE END**

**Jeez, finally, I know it took forever, but there might eventually be a sequal if you guys want **


End file.
